


Forgetting Sherry Martin

by GoodJanet



Category: Follow the Fleet (1936)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilge helps Bake forget about Sherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Sherry Martin

“I miss her, Bilge. I miss her like crazy.”

Bilge pulls his mouth off Bake’s dick and smiles.

“Is that right?”

Bilge's hand picks up where his mouth left off. Bake arches his back and moans, head tipping back onto his military issue pillow. Bilge watches his thin, leanly muscled frame expand and contract with the pleasurable ripples he was sending up Bake’s spine. Bake swallows hard, trying to concentrate on his words and his girl.

“I—I love her,” Bake stutters.

Bilge is sure that Bake will never understand the hypocrisy of it all. He might think he loved Sherry—that vamp who walked out on him all those years ago—and yet nearly every other night, he was turning to putty in Bilge’s hands…and mouth and ass and all those glorious places in between.

“You haven’t even seen her in nearly five years. Suppose she’s moved on and found herself a man. Suppose she’s got some little ones of her own.”

Bake’s eyes pop open at that, and he sits up and bats Bilge’s hands away. One glance into Bake’s eyes, and he knows he’s crossed a line.

“And here I thought we were pals,” Bake says in that quiet way of his.

He sounds hurt and angry and betrayed all at once, and it makes him feel like a heel. Bilge sighs.

“I don’t want to see you get your hopes up for nothing, Bake. I just want you to be prepared for the worst.”

“But, Bilge, don’t you see? I already know the worst! That’s why I come to you. To forget. Please? You always make me forget.”

Bake certainly knows how to use his big brown doe eyes to get his point across. He probably doesn’t even do it on purpose. Bilge can feel his gaze working on him.

“Okay, Bake. We can forget everything for a little while longer.”

It puts a smile back on the kid’s face, and he lounges back on Bilge’s bunk. Bilge is thankful that his bunk is away from the door. It certainly wouldn’t do to get caught in such a compromising position, even if nearly everyone else in the fleet was doing it. But Bilge pushes that from his mind too and goes back to work on Bake's half-naked body. Bake wore his uniform like no one else, and he half-wore it like no one else too.

Bilge lets his fingers spread out over Bake's lower belly, just to rest there a moment, and already Bake was shivering and biting his lip. Time to get back to what Bake liked most, he supposes. Bake seemed to really like his mouth, so he goes with that. Towards the end, Bake’s fingers tug at his hair, and Bilge wonders to himself:

_Who would ever think that joining the Navy was the best way to see some girls?_


End file.
